


L-E-N-A Is A Four Letter Word

by Inkblood13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara has feelings, Kara is oblivious, Nervous Kara Danvers, One Shot, alex gives advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblood13/pseuds/Inkblood13
Summary: Kara admits that she’s in love with Lena... to Alex





	L-E-N-A Is A Four Letter Word

Kara entered her apartment and immediately flopped down on the couch, not caring if her dirty shoes were on the cushions. She covered her eyes with one hand and groaned loudly. Maybe if she couldn’t see the rest of the world, everyone would forget she existed and then she wouldn’t have to live with being such an idiot. 

“Long day?” Alex snorted, her voice coming out of nowhere. How had her super senses not picked up that her sister was in the apartment?

Kara peeked through her fingers. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alex’s face appeared above her, looking down at Kara over the back of the couch. “But I brought potstickers.”

Kara shot up from her position on the couch, almost smacking her head directly into Alex’s. “You should’ve said that sooner!”

Kara darted from her living room to the kitchen and spotted a greasy paper sack of steaming takeout sitting on the counter. She grinned and grabbed the whole bag before darting back to the couch, like a stray cat that didn’t know when it’s next meal would be. 

Alex was still standing by the couch, arms crossed, waiting for her sister to calm down. Kara kindly ignored her as she tore open the bag and started stacking containers of food until she got to the biggest one on the bottom. The triple-order of potstickers. 

She stuffed one in her mouth, and only then seemed to remember Alex was still there. “Want some?” she asked, turning towards her sister and pointing to the stack of other Chinese foods. Her mouth was still full, so her words were nearly unintelligible, but Alex had been in enough similar situations that she knew exactly what the excited blonde had mumbled. 

“Oh, you mean ‘do I want some of the food that I specifically bought myself and then brought over to your house to share?’” She walked over to join Kara on the couch, grabbing a styrofoam container of egg rolls on the way. 

“Those are the ones.” Kara chose to ignore her sister’s cruel mockery. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Not until you tell me what happened.”

Kara sighed. There was no way she could tell Alex what had actually upset her- she had kept the secret for so long that it would be pointless to just admit it now. 

“Uh. I rescued a kitten from a tree today, but when we landed on the ground it just scratched me and ran off. I didn’t even get to pet it!” That actually had happened, and she actually had pouted about it for a good twenty minutes before going to see Lena to cheer herself up, but Lena had just ruined her day even more. Well, made Kara ruin her day even more in front of her. 

“I actually heard about that. There was an article online that I saw earlier titled “The Scaredy-Cat That Hates Supergirl.”” Alex made air quotes with her fingers as she repeated the title.

“What? No! I love kittens!” Kara chewed a potsticker dejectedly. Potstickers were literally the only good thing left in her life. 

“Hate’s a strong word. It probably just didn’t like flying.” Alex patted her shoulder. “Lots of kittens love you.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Alright. Cool. That’s settled. Now tell me what actually upset you.”

“How do you know I’m not telling the truth? That kitten was so tiny and so adorable.” But Kara didn’t meet Alex’s eyes. 

“Because I’m your sister and you’re a terrible liar.” Alex waved the kitten cover story away with a swoosh of her hand. “Truth. Now.”

Kara bit her lip. This was really it then? “Fine. But you can’t tell anyone.”

Now it was Alex’s turn to roll her eyes. “We’re not fourth graders sharing secrets on the playground, Kara.”

“Whatever.” Kara set the potstickers down on the pillow next to her. “I am in love.”

Kara looked up to see Alex barely stifling a laugh. She started choking on her egg roll in the process and the contained giggles dissolved into coughing. 

After a second, Alex quieted and looked back at Kara. “Okay. With who?”

Kara chewed the inside of her cheek, debating whether it was really worth giving up her most well kept secret. “It’s a four letter word. Well, four letter name, I guess.”

“You are so great at being mysterious Kara. I just have absolutely no idea who you’re talking about.”

Kara was ninety percent sure that the sarcasm dripping from Alex’s words meant that she knew exactly who Kara was talking about, but she really hoped she was misreading that. 

“Thanks?” she answered meekly. 

Alex sighed. “Look, the only two people you know that have four letter names are me and Lena. And I’m pretty sure I already knew that you loved me.”

Kara blinked. So, her plan wasn’t as foolproof as she had thought. Looks like Kara was the only fool around here. 

“Yeah.” She melted. “I’m in... I’m in love with Lena Luthor.”

Alex shook her head. “I’m not surprised.”

“You’re not?” Kara stared at her sister quizzically. 

“No,” Alex told her, in a gentler voice. “I think you two are practically made for each other.”

“Really?” Kara’s eyes widened. 

“Definitely. If you two would just admit it, that is.”

“But you’ll never guess what I did today. I’m so stupid.” Kara shook her head sadly. She wanted to bury her face in her hands again. She consoled herself with a potsticker instead. 

“I bet it wasn’t half as bad as you think it was,” Alex offered. 

“But it was!” Kara whined. 

“Just tell me what you did.” 

“Well, yesterday I wanted to see Lena. Because I hadn’t talked to her all week. But I was on the other side of the city, so I flew, because it would be way faster.”

“Uh-huh,” Alex encouraged, grabbing another egg roll. 

“But then I forgot to change out of my Supergirl costume and I landed on her balcony.” A spot of color rose to Kara’s cheeks. “So I had to make up an excuse for Supergirl dropping in at her office. And I told her... I told her I needed to borrow a stapler!” Kara threw her hands in the air incredulously. “Why would I do that?”

“Did you make up a good reason for why you needed the stapler?”

“I just said that I was helping put up signs for a lost dog.”

“And did she buy it?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I’m not finished.”

“Oh boy.”

Kara winced as she recalled the next part. “So then today I went back to return her stapler, because it was the one right off her desk and I was worried that she would need one and then she wouldn’t have it because of me and-“

“-She’s the CEO of a whole company, Kara. I think she has plenty of staplers.”

Kara glared at her sister before continuing. “Well, I went there. But as Kara.”

“And she gave the stapler to Supergirl.” Alex snorted. “You wouldn’t think that you’ve been hiding your identity for literal years.”

“I’m a wreck. I know.” Kara rubbed her temple. “So obviously she asked how I got the stapler.”

“Obviously.”

“And I told her that Supergirl gave it to me and asked to return it.”

“But when did you run into Supergirl?”

“That’s what she asked. And this is the worst part. I said I was caught in a vicious alien attack at the park on my way to CatCo.”

“That was the most believable thing you could come up with?!”

Kara crossed her arms. “I was under a lot of pressure, okay?” She uncrossed her arms again. “And then she got all worried and I felt bad, but then she asked why she hadn’t seen anything about an alien attack on the news.”

“Oh no.”

“So I told her that the alien had mind-wiping abilities and erased it from all the reporters memories before they could report it.”

“But-but you remembered it. And you’re literally a reporter.” At this point, Alex looked simply dumbfounded by her sister’s idiocy. 

“As soon as she pointed that out I pretended I had forgotten the whole thing. Like the mind-wipe was delayed or something.” She bit her lip. “The whole thing was so embarrassing!”

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Then how did you remember to return the stapler?”

“Fuck. Do you think she knows?”

“I think you might want to find out.”


End file.
